The present disclosure relates to an inkjet printing system for reducing system-dependent streaking, and a corresponding method.
Inkjet printing systems may be used for printing to recording media (paper, for example). An inkjet printing system may comprise one or more print bars having respectively one or more print heads. Each print bar may thereby be used for the printing of a specific color. The recording medium may be directed in a transport direction past the one or more print bars in order to print a print image onto the recording medium row by row.
Each nozzle of a print head is configured to fire or eject ink droplets onto the recording medium. A nozzle thereby typically comprises a pressure chamber in which pressure is built up in order to generate an ink droplet. The pressure chambers of the individual nozzles of a print head may be connected with a common ink reservoir via one or more ink supply channels. Given a print head with a relatively high density of nozzles, interactions may therefore occur between adjacent nozzles of a print head. The print quality of an inkjet printing system may thereby be negatively affected. In particular, a (periodic) streaking of a print image (what is known as the corduroy effect) may occur due to interactions.
The German publication DE 10 2013 107942 A1 describes a method for compensation of streaking in which correction values for the nozzles of a print head are taken into account within the scope of a rastering process. However, the consideration of correction values in a rastering process is typically connected with relatively high computation costs.
The exemplary embodiments of the present disclosure will be described with reference to the accompanying drawings.